


Modifications

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: The Clones discover the large number of ways they can modify their bodies after they leave Kamino. It gives them a sense of independence and individuality. Tattoos, piercings, hair color, you name it they tried it.





	Modifications

       The first time Cody met Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy, Echo, and Fives was on that force forsaken moon. Rex had been with him and they almost hadn’t gotten themselves and the shinies out. When they had gotten out Hevy had been so badly injured that Kix and Helix hadn’t been sure he would survive. Hevy had been immediately transferred to a hospital ship and sent to the Jedi Temple for recovery. The rest of the former Domino Squad had been absorbed into Rex’s 501st.

       Cody watched the simulation again. He had pulled the team records out of curiosity. He remembered the Citadel simulation well himself. It was a hard test. The team had run it close to fifty times before they had finally beat it. Cody watched as one of the clones darted out from underneath the safety of the Citadel. He dodged the shots and turned on the weapons. Taking them out he ducked back into cover. The camera angle changed, and the five men were scaling the Citadel using the gun turrets. Cody watched as Hevy pulled the beacon out of its base and raised it. The rest of Domino came up behind him. Hugs were exchanged. There was cheering.

       “They’re good.” Cody looked up at Rex with a shrug.

       “I don’t think Hevy’s changed much.”

       “He’s a bit more team oriented than he was.” Rex settled into Cody’s lap and rested is head on the other man’s shoulder. “He and General Skywalker should get on just fine. Both charging into things.”

       “If you get killed I will be very disappointed in you.”

       “I’ll try not to riduur.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Hevy made his way through the barracks. When he asked around he had discovered that his squad had taken up residence in the corner of barracks 2 near the officer’s attached rooms where Rex, and rumor had it Cody, slept. He grinned a he caught sight of Droidbait asleep in a bunk. Cutup was curled between Droidbait and the wall in an awkward position that Hevy knew he would complain about when he woke up. Fives and Echo were nowhere in sight.

       Hevy dropped his gear next to the bunk and nudged Droidbait. When they man didn’t so much as twitch, Hevy leaned down so he was level with is ear and did the best impersonation of a droid.

       “Roger, Roger.” Droidbait snapped upright and Hevy expertly avoided his fists. Cutup was awake in an instant as well and twisted to glare at Hevy.

       “Not funny.”

       “Speak for yourself.” Hevy dodged another punch that Droidbait threw his way before he settled on a bunk across from the two troopers. Cutup moved to the edge of the bunk he was on and looked Hevy over.

       “Echo will be glad to see you in one piece. He was worried. We all were.”

       “Nothing plenty of bacta couldn’t heal.”

       “And a trip to the Jedi Healers.” Fives voice came from behind them and Hevy turned to grin at the vod. Fives settled down next to him on the bunk and nudged him with a shoulder. “We don’t have a bunk for you yet, we weren’t expecting you back for a while longer, but Echo and I don’t mind sharing. You can have my bunk.” Fives pointed to the bunk above where Droidbait and Cutup had been sleeping.

       “How was Coruscant?” Another body dropping down next to him and the voice alerted Hevy to Echo’s presence. Hevy wiggled his eyebrows at Echo.

       “Plenty of vod willing to help a brother out if you know what I mean.” Echo shoved him and Hevy braced himself against Fives to keep him from falling into the other man’s lap. “Still haven’t replaced that stick up your ass for something more fun yet Echo?” He was surprised when Echo blushed and Fives choked slightly. Cutup and Droidbait started laughing at the obvious discomfort of their two vod. It was Cutup who finally revealed why they were all laughing.

       “He and Fives got caught with their blacks around their ankles by Commander Cody and Captain Rex in a supply closet a few weeks back.” Hevy heard the squeak from Echo and took pity on him, wrapping his arm around his vod letting him hide his embarrassed face in his shoulder. He couldn’t resist one final rib though.

       “Well damn I’d sure like to see this compromising position that they found you in.” Echo squeaked again and Hevy pulled him closer. Fives looked mischievous from his other side.

       “It would have been worse had the Commander not had his hands down the Captain’s pants.” Hevy shot a look to the door that separated the main room from the officer’s room.

       “Well we may be in for an interesting night. I flew in with the 212th from Coruscant.”

       “So Hevy,” now it was Droidbait’s turn to look mischievous, “I remember you telling us exactly what you planned to do if we ever made it off Kamino and to Coruscant. Did you get the modifications while you were there?” Hevy grinned and undid the zipper on his bottom blacks. Cutup whistled slightly when he saw the new ridges and bumps that covered Hevy’s dick.

       “Got it done first chance I could. You could always test run it some time.”

 

* * *

 

 

       “Nothing out of the ordinary besides some bruising and a few cuts that needed some healing Sir.” Kix handed Cody the report. Rex stood watching as Fives, Echo, Droidbait, and Cutup hovered around the bed holding their squad mate. Hevy was laughing a something that Droidbait had said.

       “What are those?” Rex focused his attention on the report in Cody’s hands. Cody was looking at the results of the body scan that Kix had preformed on their patient. There were some anomalies that seemed to be implanted into Hevy’s dick. Kix didn’t even bother taking back the report.

       “Those would be body modification implants. It’s a common enough procedure on Coruscant. I’ve been told they enhance the pleasure of the recipient.” Kix wondered off to check on his other patients, leaving the two of them in the door to the room. Rex tried to grab Cody as he moved passed him but Cody dodged him and went storming to the bed. He dropped the padd in front of Hevy.

       “Care to explain?”

       “Sir?” Hevy looked at Rex who just sighed.

       “Cody…”

       “He’s against regs.”

       “I think you’re jealous.” Hevy’s voice was deep with seduction. The sheet slowly slipped off his lap. “Have you ever had a cock like this pounding into your ass Commander? The ridges rubbing right against that spot inside you that makes you see stars?” At Cody’s choked off noise Hevy smiled. “I thought not. Do you we can hear you every time the Captain fucks you? Everyone in the barracks can.” Hevy’s hand reached out to palm Cody through his blacks. “Your decision Commander.”

       Rex was stepping forward to keep Cody from killing Hevy when Cody growled and pulled the other man into a punishing kiss. Gripping the trooper by the ears, Cody tilted Hevy’s head as he moved to straddle the trooper on the bed. Hevy’s hands were running down Cody’s chest pulling the zipper down and shucking the top half of Cody’s blacks. Rex watched as Cody lifted his hips to help Hevy remove his pants. Hevy pushed Cody back as he turned his head to look at Rex.

       “Going to join us Captain? I know Fives has been eying that cock since he saw he first saw it in the fresher before I came back. He told me once he’d love to suck it.” There was a choking noise and Fives raised his eyebrow at Echo who looked betrayed.

       “You never told me.”

       “I thought it was pretty obvious. Just like I thought it was obvious that you want his ass.” Echo blushed and his mouth snapped shut. Rex stepped over to them and used a hand to lift Echo’s head up. Leaning in he brushed a light kiss to Echo’s lips. Echo shuddered.

       “I’ll gladly let you pound into my ass Echo.” Echo melted into connection with Rex and Rex smirked slightly. He ran his hands down Echo’s chest pulling down the zipper of his blacks. A quick look around the room showed a pile of blankets and pillows settled in the corner of the room. A closer look showed bottles of lube as well. Rex practically cursed Kix’s observation skills and hauled Echo by his blacks over to the pile. A quick shove sent Echo sprawling onto the pile. Spinning around Rex found Fives already naked. He pulled the other man in for a dirty kiss and heard Echo’s moan from behind him.

       Fives divested him of his blacks as Echo watched. When Rex was naked he dropped on top of Echo and ground down. A quick look over at Hevy and Cody showed him that Hevy was whispering to his riduur and slowly working two fingers into him. Droidbait and Cutup were naked and rutting against each other watching as Cody came undone.

       “You think to much Captain.” Fives’ voice was in his ear. He felt the other man drape himself against his back. “Let’s get you out of that head of yours.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Cody couldn’t remember how he had gotten into this position. He was on his hand and knees while Hevy had two fingers rubbing against his prostate. He moaned and tried to push back onto the fingers. He heard Hevy chuckle and the hand on his hip tightened.

       “You just relax Cod’ika. You and Rex take such good care of us. Let us return the favor.” Cody looked for Rex and found his pinned between Echo and Fives. Echo was slowly sliding into his ass. Fives was licking his cock from the root to the tip, watching as Rex shuddered between their grips on his hips.

       Cody’s attention was ripped away from Rex by a third finger entering him. He moaned, and his hips stuttered. Hevy’s hand left his hip and soothingly ran down his back. His finger stilled, and Cody drew in a deep breath. Just the anticipation was killing him. What he would be like when that cock entered him he didn’t know. He could hear Rex’s moans, the quiet words of praise from Hevy, the noises from Droidbait and Cutup. His world focused on the fingers inside him sitting just on top of his prostate and he pushed back with a whine. Hevy’s hand moved back to his hips and those fingers started moving again. He let out a keen when Hevy pulled his fingers out.

       “Easy Cod’ika.” Cody could feel the head of Hevy’s dick pressing against his entrance and he tried to push back. Hevy’s hand on his hip stopped him from moving.

       “Hevy please…” Cody’s plea cut off with a moan as Hevy pushed in. He could every one of the bumps and ridges Hevy had gotten implanted. Hevy’s hands were on both hips as he bottomed out. Cody whined slightly as Hevy stayed still for what felt like hours. There was a dry chuckle and Hevy started pulling out only to slam back in hard. He had angled himself so that every ridge and bump brushed past Cody’s prostate. Cody keened as Hevy kept up the motions and pressed back, meeting Hevy’s thrusts every time. Hevy growled in his ear and nipped at his neck slightly.

       “Hevy please…. I need…” One of Hevy’s hand reached around his front to slide along his cock. Cody moaned and tried to press both into the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock.  Hevy moved the hand on his cock slow, opposite of the thrusts into his ass. His thumb rubbed right under the head of Cody’s cock and Cody swore. His whole body tensed, and he came hard. He felt Hevy’s orgasm and the man moving to get off him.

       Cody found himself wrapped in a blanket with his head pressed into Hevy’s chest. Hevy was breathing hard and mummering in Mando’a. Cody pressed closer and Hevy chuckled.

       “Never though you’d be so interested in cuddling after Commander.”

       “Never though you would revert to titles so soon after Hevy.”

       “Well Sir this did all start because you were going to yell at me about my modifications.” Cody rolled his eyes and lightly punched Hevy’s shoulder. Moving closer he rested his forehead against Hevy’s chest again.

       “Kix will probably be back soon to kick us out.” Cody ignored his own words and stayed where he was. He could hear the clones around them curling up together on the blanket pile. Moving so he could look at Rex he saw the other man nod with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from people. Come visit me at: stellecraft.tumblr.com or stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
